


Leda Killings Inc.

by Peryton



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: Completely unnecessary Killing Eve and Orphan Black (sort of) crossover, written because I would really like Jodie Comer and Tatiana Maslany to be in a show together doing accents and generally being bad ass.





	Leda Killings Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, because I’ve realised it’s confusing, the OB clones in this are all Sarah, she uses their personalities to play different roles/etc.   
> I had Alias in mind with how Jennifer Garner switched into different personalities/personas and we know Tatiana is ace at doing that

Crystal giggled, high pitched and attention getting. Sarah angled herself to brush against the dignitary’s chest as the laugh went on just a little too long and Crystal mumbled an apology as she steadied herself against the dignitary who’s eyes barely strayed from her low-cut dress. Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes, already hiding the key card she had palmed away in the hidden pocket of her dress. Sarah glanced around at the rest of the large open room, checking none of the other guests that had made it on the guestlist had seen her take the key card, there was the usual scattering of private security, men and women in expensive outfits. Then she saw her, moving towards Sarah and her mark with a single-minded purpose, Villanelle. Sarah glanced at the target and back to Villanelle still making her way over to them.

“Excuse me, for a moment,” Crystal said before hurriedly moving to intercept Villanelle, the Russian going along with Sarah’s movement as Sarah pulled her to the side of the room.

“Don’t tell me they sent you for back up.” Sarah groaned, releasing Villanelle’s arm in time for the Russian to grab a canape from a passing silver tray.

“Nobody sent me.” Villanelle’s Russian accent making the words clipped and antagonistic, of course that could just have been her personality Sarah thought watching Villanelle’s eyes dart over the crowd.

“Why are you here then?”

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun now could I Manning?” Sarah grabbed a fresh drink from a passing waitstaff and Villanelle pivoted, followed the server’s movement taking two flutes of champagne, downing one and placing the empty glass back on the tray before the server passed them. “I’d best catch up.” Villanelle quipped in response to Sarah’s raised eyebrow. 

“Just don’t blow this. There’s a reason they decided not to send you in for this job.” Villanelle pouts and Sarah blows out a frustrated breath. “Just don’t do anything too... you.” Sarah hisses as the two women moved back to where Sarah had left her target. Who was now surrounded by a few more women trying their luck for the eligible not-quite-bachelor. 

Villanelle angled herself so she was in the dignitary’s sight and made a show of fixing the drape of Sarah’s dress, Crystal catching his eye and grinning over at him as she let Villanelle’s fingers play over the fabric of her gown. Sarah watched as he quickly made his apologies to the few people around him and moved back to Sarah as Villanelle dropped into a clear-cut English accent, “and that’s when Tobias shot at what he _thought_ was just a statue” The man moving over chuckled at the end of the story which covered Villanelle’s glare at Sarah’s lack of response.

“Crystal, who’s your friend?” He asked smiling at Villanelle,

“Poppy,” Villanelle pushes her hand into his and grins up at him, “charmed I’m sure,”

After a few moments of small talk Sarah starts to gently turn the conversation around to what her target did, trying to probe for any further information that the briefing hadn’t already given her. Sarah was just trying to figure out how to excuse herself without causing attention to her absence when the target presented the opportunity himself, “Just one moment ladies,” he said followed by a frown as he moved to a beckoning clearly undercover private security consultant. 

“You want to keep an eye on the security while I go search the room?” Sarah asked, trying to limit the ways Villanelle could turn this mission into one of her trademark exhibitions that always turned into gossip around the office. Like the hit carried out in public in a window in Amsterdam’s red light district. 

“No. You watch the boring rich people, I’ll get the files.”

“We’ll both go.”

Villanelle shrugged “Good, I can help you loosen up,” she said as the Russian grabbed Sarah’s drink from her hand, making the brunette jump and glare at her, “you should be better at controlling your reactions darling.” Villanelle shot over her shoulder as she moved towards the corridor the security personnel kept disappearing and emerging from.

The corridor was mostly deserted, Sarah strode down, checking the corners and scanning for the room they wanted, Villanelle meanwhile appeared unconcerned, giving her opinions on the artwork on the walls and opening doors that Sarah _knew_ Villanelle didn’t think would be the access to the office. 

“If you’re going to join me on this you may as well help.” Sarah said through gritted teeth.

“Excuse me ladies this area is out of bounds, allow me to direct you back to the party-” At the end of mission briefing Sarah would blame the guard catching her off guard on Villanelle’s behaviour up to that point, unfortunately before Sarah could remedy the situation Villanelle’s behaviour after the guard had spotted the two of them sent them down a rather specific route that Sarah had been asked to avoid during this particular mission.

Villanelle swiftly pulls out gun and shoots the guard in the throat. His head snaps back and blood sprays over his white shirt.

“We weren’t supposed to kill anyone!” Sarah struggles not to raise her voice as she watches the guard slump to the floor.

“Oops.” Villanelle pouted in mock sorrow, adding “I thought you wanted me to help?” in a sugary tone, before the Russian shrugged and a grin stole itself over her features again. 

Sarah sighed and let Beth’s persona drift over her, scanning the hallway for threats, reaching for the gun at the small of her back, the training clicking into place as she kneecapped one security guard who had rushed to their location after hearing Villanelle’s gunshot, cursing in Ukrainian as Helena silenced him.

“You should speak Slavic languages more often.” Villanelle commented casually, her English accent forgotten.

The Russian’s careless tone after doing nothing to help as Sarah had fixed the mess Villanelle had started grated on Sarah, “Well luckily for you it seems you bring it out in me.” Sarah snapped, dragging the prone bodies into a nearby room. “Come on, they’ll have raised the alarm now, we don’t have much time to get the files.”

“But it will at least be more interesting.” Villanelle answered checking her gun for bullets and smiling over at Sarah.

* * *

At least Villanelle was taking more of an interest in the people that might come upon them instead of the art on the walls Sarah thought as she watched Villanelle slice through a guard’s Achilles tendon before strangling him with his own collar.

Sarah clubbed a guard with a heavy urn that shattered, the guard looked at her dazed before there was a loud noise from behind that captured both his and Sarah’s attention, Sarah looked up to see Villanelle struggling to push a large statue in the direction Sarah was currently holding up the dazed guard.

“Is heavy!” Villanelle said to answer the question Sarah wasn’t asking.

“Then why-” Sarah started before the statue finally toppled from its pedestal, Sarah dropping the guard and moving out of the way just before it struck the now prone guard who screamed as it pinned his leg with a crunch. Sarah let out a long-suffering sigh before shooting the guard and turning back to Villanelle. “Was that really necessary?”

Eventually they came to the office, Sarah swiped the key card and slid into the room, closely followed by Villanelle,

“What are you doing here?” a young guard sat on the large mahogany desk asked startled, his eyes darting between the two women, the hand gripping his weapon tightening as his gun weaved between the two of them.

As he stood from the desk Sarah moved forward in front of Villanelle, blocking her gun and stopping her from raising her arm to fire at the guard. 

“Excuse _me_ , what authorisation do _you_ have to tell me what to do?” Rachel asks imperiously, not pausing to let the guard answer before continuing, “And _what_ are you doing on that desk?”

“Ma’am I meant no-”

Rachel quietened him with a glare, “Leave at once, and for god’s sake turn off that _damned_ alarm before I have you fired for incompetence and your entire family left destitute.”

“Hmm, and here I thought it was fun shooting them, but maybe seeing them cry is just as rewarding.” Villanelle mused as she watched the guard practically run from the room.

“He would have likely shot the entire room up before we could have neutralised him. And that would have taken a little more explanation when the other guards showed up.”

“You and your need to explain, I prefer more direct problem-solving approach.” Villanelle smirked before holstering her gun with a flourish and turning to face the desk the guard had been sat on. 

The two quickly rifled through the desk, Sarah taking pictures of anything that seemed like it would be useful while Villanelle had either forgotten her camera or was hoping to use the numerous files and pieces of paper she had crammed down the front of her dress.

“You look ridiculous.” Sarah said watching as Villanelle wedged a particularly bulky file into a definitely too-small clutch bag, emptying out gun magazines and a grenade in order to do so.

Villanelle just winked and made to grab another file when the alarm finally quieted, Sarah breathed out in relief before the sound of marching boots could be heard filling the silent hallway instead.

“Still think I shouldn’t have joined you?” Villanelle said smirking while she picked up the grenade she had unceremoniously dropped onto the desk and weighed it in her hand thoughtfully.

“I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you!” Sarah growled back, moving to the window and checking for escape routes.

* * *

* * *

The window above exploded outwards, showering the two women in shards of glass and debris, Sarah turned her eyes away from the fire now licking at the stonework from the hole in the side of the mansion, the bright flare making her vision sparkle.

“This mission was _supposed_ to be subtle.” Sarah hissed angrily at Villanelle.

“Well.” Villanelle paused, tapping at the rope supporting her weight as the two rappelled down the side of the building. “You might have missed the mark on that one then Manning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know either guys


End file.
